GAMBLER.MSG
{100}{}{You see a seedy-looking Mexican man with slick hair.} {101}{}{You see Hernandez, the rascally gambler.} {102}{}{Oye, muchacho, allow me to introduce myself. I am Hernandez, a man of mucho gusto! You look like you are new here. Please, allow me to be your informant to the casino.} {103}{}{Can you tell me about the casino?} {104}{}{No, thanks.} {105}{}{Bloo?} {106}{}{But of course! This fine establishment is run by the famous Gizmo. A true visionary and a very wealthy man.} {107}{}{Thanks.} {108}{}{You say Gizmo is a visionary. What's his vision?} {109}{}{What are the odds like on the games here?} {110}{}{My friend, I hate to impose, but perhaps you could assist me. I have developed a sure-fire system, because I have discovered how Gizmo runs his tables, but I do not have the caps to play.} {111}{}{ get the feeling that he's trying to scam you.} {112}{}{Perhaps you can spare a few caps? I guarantee success.} {113}{}{Sure, sounds good.} {114}{}{No, thanks.} {115}{}{I think you're lying. You're trying to scam me.} {116}{}{Sorry, mi amigo. Hey, let me show you a neat game . . .} {117}{}{Thank you very much, mi amigo! In a few days I shall be able to pay you back, with interest. My system is slow, you see, it requires much patience, but it will most certainly reap great profits!} {118}{}{Very well, but I guarantee success! If you want to get in on the riches just waiting, come back soon, or I will find another partner!} {119}{}{My friend, I see you are a man of much taste, as well. Perhaps a simple game of dice?} {120}{}{All right!} {121}{}{No, thanks, I'd rather try something else.} {122}{}{Gizmo had a dream of setting up a place where people could meet and enjoy themselves. He had the ambition to make it happen. The result is the casino you see here.} {123}{}{He gives people a chance to shrug off their cares in the broken world outside. And he brings money into Junktown!} {124}{}{Sounds like a good idea.} {125}{}{Life's hard enough. I don't trust the motives of someone who would encourage people to lose their money.} {126}{}{You obviously don't share Gizmo's brilliance. This place is a respite from the harshness of everyday life.} {127}{}{Well, Gizmo runs a pretty good house, although the games are, how shall we say, rather weighted towards the house. It's not like his dealers cheat, though. But unless you have a system, like me, you will need to be very clever.} {128}{}{Thanks.} {129}{}{} {130}{}{How is your system coming?} {131}{}{Nothing, thanks.} {132}{}{My system is developing slowly. I have living expenses and such, you know, but it is working!} {133}{}{That's great!} {134}{}{I think that you are a liar and a cheat. Where's my money?} {135}{}{So, you think you have tumbled to me, eh? Well, you won't get anything from me!} # # TRANSLATION NOTE: The following two lines are identical in English, but they # differ in foreign translations. The first line is for the case of the # player-character masculine ("my friend" will be masculine); the second line is # for the case of the player-character feminine ("my friend" will be feminine). # {136}{}{Buenos dias, my friend! What can I do for you today?} {137}{}{Buenos dias, my friend! What can I do for you today?} de:GAMBLER.MSG en:GAMBLER.MSG ru:GAMBLER.MSG uk:GAMBLER.MSG Kategória:Fallout dialógus file-ok